Back to Action ( Third in Crimson Lion Saga)
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Zander Darke has Retired as a Ranger as has his entire team working as a Radio Host he always keeps his morpher handy incase he's needed well today he is needed and has to get Back to Action
1. Chapter 1

It had been 15 Years Since Zander Darke had Been to War, After the Death of William Golder, No Villain had Risen up and after 6 Months of inactivity the Destiny Force Power Rangers  
Zander Darke - Silver  
Sienna Miller - Sapphire  
Angel Callaway - Onyx  
And Kristine Wilson - Jade

Had disbanded Gone on to live their Lives always ready in case evil arose to jump back into the Saddle once more.

Zander Was involved in Radio he hosted a regular Radio Programme on various Radio stations and today he was at home Writing that week's Show, He Always Kept his Morpher on a Stand in his Office Ready should the Call come, he didn't Expect today to be the day he was called Back to Action.

Zanders morning was uneventful he Got up made a coffee and read his morning Paper. He put on the News Channel what he saw had him grabbing his Morpher from the Shelf

The Local City was being torn to Shreds by what appeared to be Putties, Ten gas, Cogs and Quinton's

"I had better get out there, Looks Horrendous"

"Destiny Storm Ranger Form  
Silver Ranger"

Zander Dashed from his house locking it with the Security System

He jumped in in Range Rover and Drove to The Local Primary School

"Dammit Girls I hope you have your Morphers"  
Zander Raged as He Touted Traffic Laws to pull up in The School Parking Lot

Zander dashed into reception

"Hello How Can I help you" The Receptionist Aged about 90 Zander Guessed

"Where cans I Find Ms Callaway's Classroom" Zander Asked

"Who are you Sir I need to know?" The Jobs worth receptionist asked

"Destiny Storm Silver, there's been an accident Ms Callaway's Family are involved, Don't Call her it'll take too long I'll go get her"  
The Silver clad Man said

"Okay she's in Room 45 C That's your Second Left on the right" The Receptionist Said

Zander bolted down the corridors arriving at the Classroom  
He walked in

"Excuse me Kids I need to talk to your Teacher a moment, would you mind Ms Callaway?" Zander asked

"Won't be a moment Guys " Angel said leaving the Room's she grabbed her handbag

"What the Heck Zander, Why are you barging into my class morphed?" The Angry Teacher Raved

"There's an Attack in the City, The Rangers Haven't appeared, it's down to us, tell me you have your Morpher" Zander Asked

"In my Handbag, What did u tell Reception" Angel Replied

"Told them there was an Accident your dad was involved, the only way the old bag would let me in, You'd think the fact I'm a power ranger would be enough" He Said

A Young teaching Assistant Arrived

"Angel They told you needed to leave and I'm tot to take your class" he stuttered

"Yeah sorry Andy" Angel Said

Andy entered the class as Angel and Zander left the School

"Any idea where we can find Sienna?" Zander Asks

Angel Climbed into the Rover

"She and Kristy are working at the Mirrored Globe Paper  
Its on Glove Street"

Zander Sped to the Offices of the Mirrored Globe

Zander demorphed and entered the office with Angel

"Hello Sir how can I help you?" The Desk Bound Staff member asked

"Hi can you get. Message to Kristy Wilson and Sienna Miller Please, Tell them Destiny Calls" He cryptically says

"Ok I'll put the Call out... Message for Kristy Wilson and Sienna Miller ... Duty Calls"

One minute later the two Women Appear from Different Doors and Step outside

"Girls you know what this means Right?" Zander says

"Ready and Waiting" Kristy says Strapping her Morpher on

"Always" Sienna Follows  
"Ready" Angel Ads

"Let's Do It" Zander Smiles

"Destiny Force Ranger Form  
Silver Ranger  
Onyx Ranger  
Jade Ranger  
Sapphire Ranger

**(A/N yeah I changed colours to gem stones I figured it fitted)**

**A/N So they're Back all older and in Zanders Case a rally Driver loL**

**Notice still no Crimson; well the power is Vacant until I find someone worthy of wearing Ax's Boots  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As Their Morphs Activated for the first Time in Several Years the Powers Hit the New Rangers Pretty hard

"Ahh I've missed this feeling" Angel Said as she stretched out in her Morphed State"

Zander got everyone into the Rover as they raced to the City Centre

Zander leading the way to an over Turned Lorry climbed up atop it followed by the others

"Ladies and Gentlemen if we may have your Attention for a Moment"

The terrified Citizens and Angry Bad guys look around  
As Zander Continues

"Whilst you're Current Ranger Team is not Appearing We as Veteran Rangers Will not Stand for this Terrorism and as such we the Destiny Storm Power Rangers Will Stop You and protect the innocents of this City"

"Silver" Zander Says  
"Onyx" Angel Follows  
"Sapphire" Sienna Announces  
"Jade" Kristy Finishes

Each Ranger Takes out their Weapons Zander has Two Axes a tribute to his fallen friend they are Crimson

Angel has Two Black Sabres Detailed in White with the Undertaker Symbol on them

Sienna Has a Razor Edged Boomerang

And Kristy has two Daggers

Posing with their weapons a moment the Rangers Dive into the fray engaging 5 Enemies at a time showing that Battle Rust isn't an issue even after so many Years inactive

Zander Moves from enemy to Enemy Slicing them clean in half it's a good thing he's fighting Robots rather than flesh and blood otherwise this massacre would be quite a bloody encounter  
As zander moved he Danced, Sienna noticed and tried not to bust out laughing at her leader who clearly was having the time of his life killing planet invading Scum.

Angel and Kristy were taking things a tad more seriously and had stood back to back and linked Arms Spinning and cutting down many enemies as a giant human Wrecking ball

The Enemies numbers dwindled more and more as the Antics of the Rangers Wiped them out.

The scene fades out as Zander Awakes from a vivid Dream with a Start

"Urgh The hell" Zander Groaned

"Good Morning Babe" Sienna Says Walking into the Bedroom

Zanders mind came back to him he was 48 And This was his Wife They Had been Rangers Years Ago and Today was the Day they Welcomed their Children into the Family Business

After all the Years as Rangers and the Events of the Bill Golder Situation 30 Years ago, Ranger Ops had Been Dissolved When Zander and Sienna Married they built a Manor in The Hills and set up a Rangers Bat cave Under the Manor.

This Acted as their base for a few operations as Rangers in the few years following their marriage When Sienna Became Pregnant with Their First Child Liam followed Soon after by Daughter Amy Born a Year Later The Two Retired the other rangers retired around the same time Angel Marrying Pro Wrestler David Hart Smith and having Daughter Lea within a Year

Kristy at the Same Time Married Retired Wrestler Adam Edge Copeland and Son Wyatt was born.

The Retired Rangers discovered a fresh set of powers and decided to give them to their Kids who by now were 18 at least and the parents thought a new team who were pretty much family anyway would be the best defenders of the Peace Zander Dressed and Stood by the Bookcase in the Office  
calling for his Children

Amy, Liam can you two come to the Office please?

The two Young Adults Arrived

"What's Up Dad, Mom" Liam said

"Okay Kids it's time we showed you something, that we've been keeping hidden since you were born"

Zander said

"And we want you both to be very open minded about this. And remember that even though we've kept this from you we did it for a reason." Sienna said looking at her children.

"It can't be too bad I mean, what can you have done?" Liam said confused

"Yeah Liam is right. You guys are always helping people. ... Hold on does this have anything to do with that weird package you guys got in the mail the other day?" Amy asked.

Zander unlocks the Door and descends some stairs into a dark basement room

"What's so special about this? It's the basement "Liam Says

"Yeah we've been down here a ton of times." Amy said.

"Darling would you do the Honours" Zander said

"I'd be glad to." Sienna said as she went over to the old book case in the corner of the room and pushed on of the books.

The Bookcase recessed into the Walls Leaving a Steel Freight Elevator Standing there

"Oh My God, Dad is You Batman?" Liam Said Shocked

"No way dad has to be Superman or Arrow or something. But not Batman." Amy said.

"Neither Actually You Pair Just get on the Platform our guests are Waiting" Zander said with an amused chuckle

"Zander we said that we wouldn't laugh when they started asking questions." Sienna said with a glare

"I can't Help it I've been Excited to do this for 15 Year Dear" Zander Said with a look to his unamused Wife

"Wait Guests?" Liam Said

"You'll See" Zander said

"You're acting like a child Zander Darke." Sienna said.

"Why is that Mom is always the adult but Dad is the kid?" Amy asked as she looked at her parents.

the Lift Began to descend down into the Earth it went quite deep eventually Entering a well lit Room full of Computers, Zander Stepped off the Lift and in the Room were the extended family, Well Kind of Angel Hart Smith with her Daughter Lea, and Kristy Copeland with Her Son Wyatt

"Hey is this like some sort of joke?" Liam Said

"Why are Aunt Angel and Aunt Kristy here?" He Followed

"A Wyatt and Lea. Mom what is going on?" Amy asked as she followed her brother.

"There is something we have to tell you kids and its better if you all hear it at once." Sienna said.

Everyone Looked to Zander to Explain, "Many Years ago There was A Lot of Evil around, and they hurt people, even killed a few people, we were chosen along with your aunt Kristy's brother Ax to fight Evil" Zander Started

"In each generation there is a chosen group 5 teens chosen to protect the earth. They alone stand against the evil that appears and they alone can beat it." Sienna said.

Zander takes something out of his jacket pocket holding it in front of him "the Five of us were the Destiny Storm Power Rangers, We Fought Evil for about 10 years and from time to time we've stepped up when Evil rears its ugly heady once again, this Little Baby Helped Your Old Dad Kick mucho Backside over the years

"Zander Grinned Expecting a rollicking from one of the girls

"Zander stop acting like a kid." Kristy said.

"So wait a second you mean that all those bed time stories you told us about the rangers were real?" Lea and Amy asked at the same time?

"Absolutely, Every One was Real, I know it's hard to believe but if we have to show you we can Right Guys?" Zander Said

"What I want to know is why us?" Amy asked.

"Who Better to Step up and Do what we did for Years than Children Raised By Rangers to One day Step up " Zander Said

"You mean you planned this from the Beginning?" Liam Asked

"No we weren't we thought it would a new group of kids." Sienna

"But as you all grew up we saw maybe you'd be the ones who the powers would be best with, so we had a meeting last month.

And we all decided, that we would give you all the choice, to take up the power or remain as you are, we all chose to do it willingly so we give you the choice, to either do this or to not" Zander Said

"We Understand if you don't want to do this it's a big responsibility" Angel Added

"Not to mention it's also something that won't easy. You four will have to stick together and be a team. "Sienna said.

"Take some time to think on it guys, discuss it we'll be ready when you are" Zander Said as he placed the item back in his jacket

Liam and the others took a few steps to the left and huddled "So what do we all think?" Liam Said

"I think we should do it. Mom and Dad risk their lives for us I say it's time we pay them back." Amy said.

"I'm with Amy. Our parents fought for this city and I say it's time we did our part to help out." Lea said.

"I'm In" Liam said

"Wyatt?" Liam looked at the younger Lad

"Why not. Maybe I'll get Uncle Ax's power Morpher." Wyatt said.

The Four Youngster turned and walked back to the semi-circle of parents, Liam Stepped Forward to give decision

"We're all in we'll do it you protected the city and so will We, so what's Next?" Liam Said

Zander Smiled "Ranger Cave Please Bring out the Destiny Fury Morphers" he called

The Console in front of him opened and inside was a large Box the box rose up and opened inside were 4 Morphers

"Each of you will have you own Morpher. You use them not only to turn into rangers but to talk to each other as well. "Kristy said.

"Each one is made just for you so which ever you pick is your power." Angel said.

"A weapons. You each will have a weapon that only you can use unless someone is injured and ask you to use it on their behalf." Sienna said.

"colours are another Point of contention, the colours have been chosen, and Wyatt I know what you want to know and Yes you will be Inheriting your Uncles Colour it's been coded into your Morpher, the rest of you will be getting New colours since our colours are coded into our Morphers which remain Active should a situation occur that is so Dire that the four of you need extra help" Zander Said

"Sweet I was hoping for Uncle Ax's colour!" Wyatt said.

"As for the Rest of you, Liam you will be taking the Colour Gold" Zander said

"Awesome" Liam Grinned

"Amy you will be white." Sienna said.

"Lea you'll be fighting Under the Colour Purple the Second Colour of Your Grandfathers Ring Gear"

"Wyatt you will be the lion just as your Uncle Ax was." Kristy said

"Lea you will be purple thunder." Angel said.

"Liam you will Gold Dragon and Amy White Tigress." Sienna said.

Zander Motions to the Coloured Morphers and each New Ranger Picks their respective one up and straps it to their Arm as they do so they all fade turning into coloured Ring and Wrist Bracelets

"When you need to Morph you Simply Say Destiny Fury Activate then speak your Colour" Zander Explained

Liam Looked up touched his Ring and said

"Like this? DESTINY FURY ACTIVATE GOLD RANGER "

Liam's Black and Gold Suit Appears his golden gloves accented with black his helmet had dragon like features

He stands before his Ranger team as they all look on amazed by his new look

"That's Awesome It's My Turn DESTINY FURY ACTIVATE WHITE RANGER" Amy Calls as her White Suit Appeared the same design as her brothers except hers has silver Accents and silver Gloves

"Woah this is so cool" Amy Said Posing

Wyatt and Lea Look at each other and Said as the same time "Together?"

They both press their Morphers and say simultaneously

"DESTINY FURY ACTIVATE"

"CRIMSON RANGER" Wyatt Says

"PURPLE RANGER" Lea Says

Their Suits Appear Leas a Mixture of Purple and Black with in lightning bolt designs

Wyatt's is a straight Crimson design with black accents

The Next Generation of Rangers Stand together looking at their Parents the outgoing Generation

"One Last Thing Guys, You must Always Know, Once a Ranger "Zander Starts

"ALWAYS A RANGER" The Old School Rangers Finish

"Should you need Guidance please come to us we will always help" Angel Said

"And if in extreme circumstances we will step back on the field By Your Side and Help should the right circumstances Apply" Zander Said

"But as of this Moment YOU ARE THE POWER RANGERS DESTINY FURY

**A/N**

**Thanks to Randy's Viper Girl for working through the big scene in this with me and for letting me use many of her characters (Kristy, Sienna, Wyatt)**

**Thanks to Takers Soul Girl for (Angel and Lea) and for being helpful with ideas**

**I'll continue this generation and the old rangers will be involved in storyline It's a way of continuing the time line and having fun doing it Review if you Like **


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining things to Taker

Back To Action Ep 3

Zander and the other Gen 1 Rangers had finished explaining things to the New Rangers who are also their children; Sienna had taken Kristy Wyatt and Amy up into the Manor to Hang Out by the Pool

Meanwhile Angel Zander, Liam and Lea had remained in the Ranger Cave discussing things, Liam and Lea were getting used to her new Ranger Capabilities

Whilst the two Veteran rangers reminisced on Old times and their great future the Young rangers would have.

Liam who had been hitting a training dummies looked over at his dad and said "Hey Dad do we get any cool bikes or Cars with the powers, you told us about the jeep so do we have one?"

Zander smiled looking at Angel "What you think Angel? We tell them?

"Yeah, sure" Angel said with a smile.

"Computer, Raise the Destiny Fury Vehicles!" Zander called as in an open section of the Cave the floor rose containing many coloured Vehicles

There were 3 Bikes and a roll bar equipped pick up with guns on the back

"NICE!" Liam said, walking over to where the vehicles were, "Lea come and look at this."

"It's OK." Lea said quietly.

"Is something bothering you?" Angel asked her daughter.

: "Oh My God, these are the Coolest things I've ever Seen" Liam Said Amazed Climbing on the Black and Gold Bike

"Fury Vehicles Street Mode" Zander Calls the Guns Recess into the Jeep and the Bikes take a Race Bike Design

"You want to take them out for a Ride you two? We can come along with The Serpent Jeep" Zander Offered

"YEAH!" Liam said.

"I guess." Lea said.

"I think someone is a little overwhelmed by all this." Angel said

[1:06:22 AM] Tom Williams: "It's No Surprise I just Revealed a force of Rally Bikes, I've been working on these babies for ages" Zander Said Climbing into the Silver Jeep that's served him well For all these years

"Mom, did Grandpa know?" Lea asked.

"That's what's bothering you? No. He doesn't know about this. If I told him...well, I don't want to think about it..." Angel said.

Zander Hearing this says "I'm sure he'd be happy as evil and the dead man was portrayed he always did what was right and well this very much is"

"OK...but...what if something happens to us?" Lea asked.

"Lea, you worry way too much." Liam said.

[1:15:10 AM] Tom Williams: "Hey don't go into battle thinking that, it's not healthy I can't say I didn't have my doubts in the early days and in the very dark period when Ax Fell, but I came to realise, looking at the negatives gets you nowhere our goal is unreachable, but we can still do our very best every single battle, no I think you two need to get used to these bikes we're up in the hills so let's take these on the mountain roads" Zander says with honesty

"Mom?" Lea asked.

"He's right. You can't go into battle worrying that something is going to happen to you. You just have to do this best you can and if something happens, then you deal with it." Angel said.

"You sound like Grandpa." Lea said laughing.

"What can I say? He taught me well." Angel said.

"Y'know I never did get over how cool it is that your dad's the bloody undertaker" Zander say voice laced with mock jealousy

"Yeah that is pretty cool, as weird as it is for super heroes to have heroes" Liam added sharing his dad's expression

"Not jealous are you?" Angel laughed

"Oh you know I am, You Remember when you introduced me and I was unable to string a 2 word sentence together" Zander recalled

"Oh, I remember." Angel said, laughing at the thought

"How did you manage to hide this from him, Mom? You'd think he would have figured all this out. Grandpa's not dumb you know" Lea said

"It wouldn't surprise me if The Deadman does know; after all he did all that digging into me that once, to find out who I was"

Zander added

"But...couldn't whoever is behind this do something to him if he knows who we are?" Lea asked.

"They could. That's why I never actually told him. But luckily for me it hasn't happened. Now, how about we go for a ride?" Angel said.

"OK, OK. I'm coming." Lea said, walking over to the bikes.

Zander Climbed into the Jeep as Angel got into the passenger Side

Ok now I'm stuck loL

"y'know Angel one day we'll have to tell the dead man y'know we're at a pretty good peace time right now it could be the time to get him and Kane involved in some of the combat training for the new Rangers" Zander Said as the Bikes accelerated out onto the mountain train followed by the jeep on auto pilot to follow them

"I'd tell them if it didn't mean putting them in danger in the process of doing so. I don't want to risk it." Angel said.

"There aren't any Enemies at the moment, plus I can't imagine anything we'll face comes up against the supernatural stuff you were telling me about, there's no better time than when were at peace like now we always said we'd never let the Kids be rangers we changed our minds just think about it "

Zander said as the jeep auto followed the bikes as Zander sat back and let the jeep drive it

"You have a point. Alright, I'll bite the bullet and tell him. I hope he won't be mad." Angel said.

"If you tell him why you didn't say anything, he won't get mad." Zander said.

"OK." Angel said

"If it's any easier we could put something together and we could show him Ranger Ops, I'll happily explain the situation as the team leader it's sort of my duty" Zander said with a smile

"OK." Angel said.

"How do you think he'd take to you visiting him and teleporting?" Zander Asked

"Quicker and less awkward than flying him in" he followed

"I think he'd be OK. I just hope this isn't a huge shock to him." Angel said.

"When we get back we'll do it, I'll stick around in Ops and control the teleportation circuit" Zander Said "You and Lea can go Pick up our guests,"

"Great." Angel said.

"Thanks for that, Zander. NOT!" Lea said.

"Hey cut my dad some slack lea, he's trying to do what's best for everyone, there is no better time than now to do it everything he said was on the button"

Liam said

Back at Ranger Ops

: Zander picked up a few Metal Bracelets handing them to Angel

Teleportation Coils give them to whoever is coming so I can pinpoint them and Initiate the teleportation" Zander Said

"OK." Angel said

"Coordinates set for outside the house, it would be weird if you popped in right in front of him" Zander said "On your Call I'll Teleport you"

"That would be kind of funny." Lea said laughing.

"Trust me, scaring your Grandpa would not be funny." Angel said, "Go ahead, Zander."

The Teleportation initiated and in streaks of their respective colours the two rangers vanished

Angel and Lea arrived in front of the house. They looked around to make sure no one had seen them suddenly appear there and then walked in. Angel went down to the basement and Lea followed her. Kane and Taker were down there, doing training. Angel sighed. Even though he didn't wrestle anymore, her Dad could never get totally away from it.

"Hey, you two. Something important has come up. We need you to put these things on and come with us. Please?" Angel asked.

"Um, alright." Kane said.

"Is this good or bad?" Taker asked.

"You'll see Grandpa." Lea said, handing him the Teleportation Coil

"I'm Picking up the Coils Activating Angel, Is Everyone Ready, Might we worth Linking Arms the first Teleportation is not normally Fun" Zander Advised over Comms into Angels Earpiece

"Yeah, all ready to go." Angel said.

Zander sighed silently "Here goes nothing Hope he doesn't get mad at me" Zander Activates the Teleportation System Angel and Lea vanish in streaks of their colour, and taker and Kane Well let's just say Zander used some creative flair so Kane's streak was flame design and takers Lightning they reappears instantaneously in the Ranger Ops Main Room

Zander Stepped Away from the Mainframe and Walked over to the teleported in Party, Liam just watched transfixed by the two very large Men who had teleported into the Ops

"How Was the Trip?" Zander said a clear nervous smile present

"What just happened?" Kane asked.

"Did we just teleport?" Taker asked.

"Yes, Grandpa." Lea said.

"OK. This is officially weird. What is this place?" Kane asked

"I guess I should field that one" Zander Said "Nice to see you two again by the way, well it goes back a very very long time close on 20 years in fact" Zander Started

"Huh?" Taker asked.

"Daddy, you can ask questions after. Trust me. Zander's explanation will go a lot faster if you listen first and ask questions later." Angel said.

"OK." Taker said.

"there was a Villain who was indiscriminately Killing Innocent People, his kill count put most dictators to shame, so a force was established to combat him with some of the best young people around, including Myself and Angel and a few Others#

Zander lifting his sleeve had his Morpher on he nodded to Angel who did the same she had hers on too

"We were powered up as the Destiny Force Power Rangers"

Zander Followed

"We Won Daddy" Angel Added

"We kept Fighting smaller Enemies for Years Until we Retired 5 Years Back, more from lack of Evil to fight than from any wish to do it" Zander continued

"around the same time, we discovered some new Power hidden in a Cave in the middle east, This Morning we passed that New Power onto Some New Rangers the Destiny Fury Rangers, one of Whom "Zander Said Looking at Lea

"It's me, Grandpa." Lea whispered.

"That team is made up entirely of the original Rangers Offspring" Zander Added

"So pretty much that's the long and the short of it really" Zander Finished

"This is...its unbelievable..." Taker said.

"And you didn't tell us because...?" Kane asked.

"It was risky at the time, Daddy. If you think I'm gonna put you and Uncle in danger then you've taken one too many shots to the head." Angel told him.

" at the time that guy was doing anything he could to get to us, he killed our teams leader in front of all of us, I became the leader shortly After since I was the second Longest serving, it was my Best Friend Ax's Sacrifice that allowed us to win the Impossible Fight, We all agreed at the time we'd not tell our loved ones, because them knowing would make them targets, and without Rangeresque Powers to protect You we feared the immense power you already possess might not have been enough to hold your own with him, as Powerful as I know the two of you are the power that enemy had Rivalled anything ever seen before, We talked about all this today and decided that at a time of peace, it's safe to finally bring you into our little world of I guess crime fighting"

"Judging by the fact I'm not on Fire right now I think they're Okay with it" Zander said to Angel through the Ranger Link up

"And you're not being struck down by lightning so I think you're alright..." Angel answered.

"Are you two OK?" Lea asked.

"So...that's why you left the WWE all of a sudden..." Taker said to Angel.

"Yeah. I didn't really have a choice." Angel said.

"You know they say a picture Paints 1000 Words Angel, shall we Show them, I mean our Powers still work and it's been a while" Zander Suggested tapping the side of his Morpher "You guys too Lea Liam"

"Yeah Sure Dad" Liam Said

"O-OK..." Lea said

They formed into the usual arrow head shape and Zander began "Destiny Force Ranger Form"

"DESTINY FURY RANGER FORM" Liam and Lea said

"Onyx Ranger" Angel Said

"Silver Ranger" Said Zander

"Gold Ranger" Liam Said

"Purple Ranger" Lea said

The four rangers Morphed into their suits

And stood before the veteran Wrestlers

"Unbelievable!" Kane said.

"No Way it's true" Taker Said

"Hopefully you guys don't mind the years of secrecy but it was for the right reasons" Zander Said

"We understand..." Taker said.

"But...this is just so...it's weird..." Kane said.

"We know it's a huge shock, Uncle, but we need your help." Angel said.

"What could you need our help for?" Kane asked.

"as I mentioned we recently activated the four new Powers on our own offspring, now Lea is Okay she's trained with you for years but the other have little to No Experience in Combat and well combatting Evil something the two of you are very well versed in from the rangers Families alone we have at least four wrestlers directly and a few indirectly We were hoping you'd give the New Ranger team a few Pointers in well the general stuff so they can hold their own should an attack occur" Zander said

"Um..." Kane said.

"Wait...before we go any farther with this...if there are more of you then who are they?" Taker asked

"The Original Team was I, Ax Wilson, Kristy Copeland, Angel, and My Wife Sienna

"Oh my...Kristy is..." Taker said.

"Yep." Angel said.

"And the other new rangers? Who are they?" Kane asked

"the original Rangers Offspring, My Two Children one of whom is here, Lea and Wyatt" Zander Said "Only four this time we only found four power sources, the others are up at the Manor " he added

"OK. Well, if we can help..." Taker said.

"Technology and Science can only do so much legitimate experience there's nothing Finer" Zander Said

"Angel take them up to the Manor, and to the others" Zander Said as he pressed the button opening the Elevator Hatch

"Sure. Follow me guys." Angel said, walking toward the elevator

They stepped onto the Elevator Platform and it rose bringing them out in the Manor Hall way each stepping off the Platform they took in the sights

"Come on, guys. This way." Angel said.

They followed Angel down the hallway a door. Angel opened it and everyone went inside. Angel cleared her throat. Kristy and Wyatt looked up first. They jumped up and ran to Taker giving him a hug.

"UNCLE TAKER!" Kristy yelled.

"PAPA TAKER!" Wyatt yelled at the same time, making Taker laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kristy asked.

"Your good friend Zander told us everything and said you needed some help." Kane said.

"It was about time guys and we could really use their experience in Fighting Bad things" Zander Said

" Take A Look around the Manor it's got pretty much everything you could Need, I tried counting the Rooms Once I Lost count" Zander Said with a smile "This Place whilst it's My House it's open to the rest of the team and those who are Aware of the Ranger Stuff" he added

"You mean...we get to stay here?" Taker asked.

"Yep. Go take a look around...and try not to get lost." Kristy said with a laugh

"You're free to if you wish, it's no problem to Teleport you back and forth whenever you wish also, I'll hook up some sort of control system so you can teleport yourselves here without us doing it, it shouldn't be too much trouble

"What did the rest of you get up to while we were telling the BOD the backstory?" Zander Asked Kristy

"Anything interesting happening?" Angel asked.

Wyatt looked up at angel's question

"I discovered my Powers I can Manipulate Fire at Will well sort of it's a little difficult to control, I kind of set one of the arm chairs on fire, sorry" He said

Looking towards Zander

"That is a great Power, I'm sure Kane can give you some tips about fire based Powers" Zander said

"I hope so." Wyatt said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Angel asked.

Whilst they were talking we see a rather shocked looking taker and Kane renter the room

"I Take it they found the Arena right?" Zander Grinned

"I think so." Angel said with a laugh

AN/ Wow that was Long, wanted to establish that this indeed does cross over with the universe used in takers soul girls daughter of the Deadman so I wrote the undertaker into it

He's gonna be very background

Thanks to Takerssoulgirl for helping me with this chapter most of it was done in colab with her

Hope you guys enjoy there will be more as soon as I get the inspiration to write it


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks Passed Kristy and Wyatt explained things to Her dad and Owen Hart, Owen was incredibly excited to help with the training and so over the next month Taker, Kane, Owen, Adam and David Worked tirelessly with the New Rangers Teaching them Combat and Various Fighting Skills in One to one and class Styles The Classic Rangers joined in on a few classes but mostly let the Fury team practise Together at the training Centre. Wyatt and Kane had some private Sessions on pyrokenisis and Wyatt was able to fully control his powers to the degree he could light gas lamps by thinking, As expected Leas powers Were similar to Angels so she worked with taker on them.

Zander worked on his Smarkiness I mean Come on The Undertaker is teaching his kids to fight, that is fact Zander Darke never thought he'd say

It was one day Zander Had headed out to get some new training gear when he noticed people screaming, the old ranger instincts kicked in and he headed towards the Cause of the disturbance, He saw a Giant Frog Creature he stayed in cover putting the alert out

"Destiny Fury team it's time Terror Toad is Attacking downtown, your training is complete its time to Morph into Action" He says onto the Comms

"Got it. Uncle Zander, Get into Cover We'll morph and teleport to you" Wyatt Said over Comms, The Rangers Teleported in joining Zander behind a building he Teleported back to Ops Finding The other Destiny Force Rangers and the Pro Wrestling Family members.

"What's terror toad" Kane Asked

Zander looking a little worried said  
a large toad that eats people it has a notable Weakness but I'm not sure what it is I'll look it up in the archive"

Meanwhile the Rangers morphed at Begun Fighting the Toad keeping their distance  
toads tongue got hold of Amy pulling her into its mouth swallowing her Whole

"Amy No" Liam Yelled

Zander meanwhile found the information

Terror toad's weakness is its throat a clean shot there will release anyone it's consumed

He quickly relayed the information to The Destiny Fury Team

"I've got this one" Wyatt said as he formed a Large Fireball Shooting it at the Monster getting a clean shot The toad flew backwards spitting up Amy  
Who staggered to her feet and re-joined the team

"Hit it with a Combined Attack your Weapons Will Combine just say 'let's bring them together' " Zander Advised

"Alright Guys you heard him let's bring them together" Wyatt called

The Weapons Combined into a gigantic Cannon for some strange reason the team held it as a group firing a large blast imploding Terror toad into goo

The Following Day the Destiny Fury Rangers Were on solo training

Being in the manor was annoying Taker so he Kane, Angel planned to head out to a Restaurant they were out for ages on their walk home They were attacked by Putties

Angel looked on worried she'd fought putties before but taker and Kane were new to this.

"What are these things" Kane Asked

"Putties if we stick together we should be okay to take them" Angel Said

As the putties approached the three Former WWE Champions glared at the Clay Creatures

"Daddy, Uncle Go Get out of here, I don't want these things hurting you Get to safety and tell Zander He'll help " Angel pleaded

"No Way are we leaving you alone" Taker Said

"I'll Stay You Go and Tell the Rangers Brother" Kane Suggested

"Fine I'll be back with Zander Soon" The Deadman said ducking out of the Alley Reaching for his phone

Meanwhile Kane and Angel Got ready to fight the putties

"Hadn't you Better Morph Angel" Kane said glancing to his niece

Angel looks up to her Hall of Fame Uncle

"Cards on the table Uncle, I just wanted you and daddy Safe these guys don't worry me so much, They hit pretty hard being made of clay but can't take much. More than a good punch" Angel Said

"Ah okay Jobbers then" Kane smirked

The putties confused by the complex conversation going on before them charge in flailing their Arms, Kane connects with a big boot to one knocking its head off

Angel Catches one with a stiff right hand and it crumbles to the floor.

Taker meanwhile Calls Zander

"Deadman everything okay?" He answers

"Not really Kid Angel and My brother fighting off these Clay things She called putties, She said to call you" The Deadman replied

"Right I'm teleporting now" Zander Replied

Appearing next to taker  
"Lead the way" Zander says

Taker and Zander Arrive to find Kane Tomb stoning Putty as Angel Round house kicks its head off

"Nice work Angel" Zander said with a slight laugh

"Thanks Z, Sorry Daddy I wanted you to be safe, they had no idea how to handle uncles Unique fighting style" Angel said

"I've never felt so Alive that was Fun it's like a jobber match without having to protect your opponent" Kane Said

"Just standard Putties Angel" Zander Asked

"Yeah common garden putties" She Replied

"Hmm Who's Sending them I'm a little worried, Infect Lets get back to The Manor I've got a few Calls to make" Zander Said

"We Walked here" Angel Said

"Not a Problem" Zander Says  
Zander Whistles Rule Britannia and on Cue His Jeep Drives Around the Corner

"Wait, how did you?" Taker Starts

"Don't bother big brother He does these things all the time" Kane says

"I made her Pick up that tune and go to it" Zander said as the Four Boarded his Jeep

They arrive back at the Manor Soon. Zander heading for the Study

Emerging an hour later looking confused  
He Calls a meeting getting everyone together

"Hi Guys thanks for being here I'll be as detailed as possible.

After today's putty attack on Angel and The Brothers of Destruction I've been researching things, making a few calls looking at what's going on why Putties have returned nearly 20 years after they last showed up"

"And you found?" Kristy asked

Zanders face tells a story "something Horrible, only three people in history have created Putties, Rita Repulse who is currently a mystic mother of GOOD MAGIC, Lord Zed who was purified by the Z Wave in 2000 and died a few years later, and one other Person Bill Golder, the putties appearance heavily hints towards Golder Being Back"

"Golder?" Liam, Lea, and Wyatt asked at the same time.

"Formerly Goldar the Titan, he was turned human by the Z wave, however he had a grudge against Power Rangers, his tactic was to... Kill Power Rangers." Zander says

Zander Pauses his expression stiffening

"Wait...I remember once...Mom told me a story. Wasn't he the one who killed...didn't he kill Ax?" Lea asked, forcing herself to speak. "Yes. He killed Ax. And others." Kristy said.

Zander swallows Hard, "He Killed Ax in front of all of us, if Golder Is back which is the conclusion I'm stuck with, that would mean he's not after Just Power Rangers he's After..."

"After who?" Liam asked.

Zanders Expression is Virtually Concrete at this point "Us" He says

After an extended Pause Zander continues "If Golder is Back, he'll be coming for Us"

"WHAT?!" Lea said.

"You mean he's coming back just to kill us?" Wyatt asked nervously

Zander looks at the Young Rangers with sympathy "yes Unfortunatly We Defeated and ultimatly killed him, so However he's come Back Revenge will be on his Mind"

"What about Grandpa? And Kane? This is why telling them was a bad idea!" Lea said.

Zanders Leadership begins to kick in "When I suggested telling them, I didn't Expect this, but as the Leader I Swear upon My Own Life that no Harm will come to Any of you or your Families Whilst I still Live, I am the Leader I will Fight till the End " he announces

"We'll fight too. We have to. Or Golder is going to run rampant. Who knows what he'll do to get to us." Liam said. "I don't know..." Lea said. "Lea, we have to. We can't just quit now." Wyatt said

"I'm putting the Offer on the table to the remaining members of My Original Team should you wish to take back up the mantle you may, should you wish to remain out of the battle I will fight Alone, Ax would Expect me to Lead, I am in no way the leader Ax Was but I will give EVERYTHING THAT REMAINS OF ME as for the Others I will Lock the Manor Down, with all security active this place is the safest place on earth" Zander Says

"None of you have to Fight I want you to know that I do not Expect ANY of you to fight if you do not wish to"

"Zander, you're crazy if you think I'm not going to fight. I'm not running away from Golder." Angel said

"I need someone I trust to stay back and protect those who cannot or do not wish to fight we are all targets, Angel Please Lead the Defence and protect The Deadman Kane and the other Non-Rangers" at this Zander Walks out of the room emotion overwhelming the Man

"Where is he going?" Wyatt asked. "You guys don't think...he would...?" Lea asked.

Zander Walks with Purpose to the Ops Laboratory, the entire way tears streaming down his face, crying wasn't a thing Zander Darke did often but when facing down your own death one can only look towards the other side

whilst he walks he speaks out loud "Ax I don't know if you can hear me, but I wish you were here, you were the true leader of this group I'm second Rate next to you and Golder killed you so what F**king chance do I Have, all I ask is that you wait for me so we can cross over together"

"Zander. Don't go into this alone like I did. Make sure Angel and the others are with you." Ax's voice said.

Zander Looks around confused "Ax How can I... How are you... I'm already losing my marbles, I can't risk their Lives "

"Calm down, you're not losing your marbles. Angel brought me here. It's a special power that she has." Ax said.

Zander Looks at his Lost Best Friend "So How can I Risk their Lives?"

"Because Angel can always call me for help if need be. And I'm not the only one." Ax said.

"But you're Dead, Surely you can't...Fight?" he keeps blinking thinking He's imagining Ax "You're Powers are with Wyatt, and The New Rangers are not ready for this Battle, when I fall in this battle, at least Sienna will be around to lead the team, Wyatt already has shown he has the capability to Be Leader I have to go after Golder and protect them"

"No, I can't fight, but I'm also dead. I can't get hurt. I can be used as a shield, Zander. And like I said, I'm not the only one." Ax said.

"NO!... I Can't do that, I cannot watch you take a Blow in my Name again, I've Blamed myself EVERY DAY SINCE YOU DIED, I ... I... I Can't" Zander drops onto the Elevator Shaft and descends

"I'm the leader I have to defeat Golder ALONE!" Zander Cries

"Zander...you stubborn..." Ax whispered to himself

Zander Landing in the Ops room Snaps his Morpher onto his Arm pressing the button DESTINY FORCE RANGER FORM SILVER RANGER

Zanders Morph Begins but It Stops before it can complete and the energy fades down as Zander Drops to his Knees his powers Suppressed somehow

"Argh my morph failed What the Heck" Zander Moans as the pain of his failed morph feels although it's burning him

He lies on his Back on the Cold Floor struggling to cope with his seemingly drained Powers

"A... A.. AX WHATS HAPPENING, MY ENERGYS MY POWER" Zander Groans

Back in the manor, Angel stood up. She had gotten an odd feeling that something was going on. She told everyone to wait there and headed straight for the Ops Room. She screamed when she saw Zander on the floor. She ran over.

"Zander! What happened?!" Angel asked.

"Something Is Holding my Power back, I couldn't Morph My Powers Feel asif they are being Blocked or Suppressed in some way, I can barely Move" He Groaned

AX! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! THAT DIDN'T MEAN MESSING WITH ZANDER'S MORPHER!" Angel yelled out

"I had to stop him Angel, he was going to face Golder Alone and we both know what happened when I did that, he'll be okay I'll give him his powers back and he'll be fine" Ax said as the colour returned to Zander as his powers came back

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Angel snapped at him. "I'm sorry." Ax said. "Zander, listen, you're not going alone. I'm going too. I can call Ax if we need him. He's a spirit. Nothing can hurt him. Golder can do whatever he wants to Ax and it won't have any effect on him." Angel said. "You're going to explain this power to me." Zander said. "I...can't exactly. It's just something that I've been able to do since I was younger. I can talk to spirits. Ax isn't the only one I can call." Angel said.

"Who Else can you access anyone who's passed?" Zander Asks as he gets to his feet

"Unfortunatly, no. They've got to be connected to me somehow. I can call Ax because he's a friend. And my Grandmother. And...even my mother..." Angel said quietly

Zanders Powers Regenerated he Stands

"Before We Fight I have to rally the Troops I've been a terrible Leader today I need to Earn back their Trust " He Says

"Hey, you're not a terrible leader. You were just trying to protect us because you care about us. Don't sweat it." Angel said.

"Still A Leader has to appear a certain way to his team" Zander says

Ax smiles proud of his successor as the three return to the Manor to find the remaining rangers

"Mom, are you OK? You just stood up and left. And you had that look on your face. The one you get when you know something no one else does." Lea said.

when they walked in

Zander reenters the room "Guys I Apologise for storming out like that, I became misguided by wanting to protect everyone, We Will Fight We All wills Alive or..."

"Dead" Ax says as he enters the Room, "We are the Power Rangers and WE FIGHT TILL THE END"

"Count us in too." Taker said. "No, Dad. No way." Angel said.

"with all due respect deadman and believe me There's a lot of it, I really don't think any of us want you putting yourself at risk our ranger powers protect us from all but the most vicious of blows" Zander Says Quietly

Ax looks at the Scene and simply says "Z if He wants to fight you cannot stop him"

"Well, I say he's not. I'm not losing my Dad too." Angel snapped

Ax Looks to the deadman "Taker I don't know much of your Powers but I know them to be Immense, could you Absorb me my rangers Powers May Protect you since they were still Active when I died"

"WHAT?!" Liam said. "You can do that?!" Lea asked. "Dad, why do you want to fight?" Angel asked.

"The way I understand the Mythos of the Undertaker is that he has an affinity with the dead, which I am... If this works out the way I think it will then My Remaining Power will Bond with Taker and effectively give him my Powers I don't need them I can't be killed... Again" Ax Suggests

"Well, that's all well and fine...but...why does he want to fight in the first place?" Kristy asked.

"Because Lea and I are. He doesn't want his daughter and granddaughter walking into this kind of danger without him there. It's the Dad in him." Angel explained

"So if Taker And Kane are Fighting then I will Try to give them my Powers at least what's left of my powers" Ax Offers

"I need the two of you to Try and Absorb me as best you can rather than throwing your powers as me try and take me in, if it works there will be an instant reaction" Hr. says

"Right." Taker and Kane said. "WAIT...what if something goes wrong?" Wyatt asked

"It can't go wrong, either my powers will move or they will not, I don't know"

The two Legends Reach out towards Ax as he does towards them, briefly he is seen in his morphed Form, before he returns to the same form he was in as this happens a crimson bolt of energy is seen entering the two Men as Takers Ring Entryway Armour he wore at previous wrestle mania appears with a crimson tint to it he also gains the facemask he wore in his early days

Kane's transformation is even stranger he regains his full Facemask but it has a more metallic quality his entire body is covered in his old ring gear that has the same metallic quality to it

Ax opens his eyes as do the two legends

"I don't believe it but it actually worked my remaining untapped power is gone I cannot feel it,"

"NO WAY!" Angel said

"It...worked..." Lea said. "Oh my God..." Wyatt said. "I don't believe this. It actually worked!" Kristy said.

"How do you guys feel taker Kane?" Zander Asks

"This is probably a weird thing to say, but I feel powerful." Kane said. "Don't you mean more powerful?" Taker asked him

"Yeah..." Kane said.

"At a guess I'd say you feel more Raw Power Radiating within you than ever before because of the form ranger powers take, Ranger powers live within us as Raw Energy where as you draw from your powers ranger powers are different the gear you have will block Attacks that would be fatal to non -rangers" Ax Suggested

"Wow..." Sienna said. "They can fight with us safely!" Liam said. "Ax...I...thank you..." Angel said. "I had a feeling that your Dad wouldn't like the idea of his only daughter and granddaughter walking into danger without him. And Kane wasn't about to let his big brother go alone." Ax said.

A/N Well that was something, Taker and Kane regained powers from the long dead Ax Wilson Crimson Ranger

Next time the Battle Begins and hopefully the rangers can defeat Golder this is personal now and this ends only when Golder Falls

Thanks to Takerssoulgirl who helped me write most of this

Your help was amazing and this chapter wouldn't be what it is without your help hell without help from you and Randy's viper girl I doubt I'd be sat here with a three Story long Epoch

So thanks both of you

See the rest of you in the review box where you will say nice things or Ax Wilson will haunt your dreams


	5. Chapter 5

Zander and Ax were in Ranger ops Since Angel revealed she can call In Axs spirit The Former leader kept appearing to help his best friend

"So you sure Ax" Zander Asked

"Bloody Crystal i know he's on The old island, he's waiting for us"  
Ax replies

"Ok well Lets get the Zords Ready" Zander Added

Wyatt Entered the ops cave With Angel not far behind

"Hey Angel, Wyatt let me guess wondering how we're getting on?"  
Ax said noticing the new entrys

"Yeah What're you guys working on?" She Asked

Zander Smiled and pressed an on screen button "Transport, We're taking the Ragnarok Mk 10, We needed to Shore up it's shields and it's done" He added

"So what Next" Wyatt Asked

"you guys tell Everyone to Suit up and get ready, We'll board the Ship In an Hour and go over battle plans in the Air" Ax said to his colour successor

"oh and Wyatt Good colour" He winks

"Thanks Uncle Ax" The new Ranger Smiled as he darted off to tell the others  
Angel stuck around

"Are you really ready for this Z i mean it's the big one" She Asked

"Last night I'd have said no but You bringing Ax here has got me my Swagger Back, So thank You After All this is over We can finally Retire from all this upheaval I'll give the Entire Base to the Next Gen."

ONE HOUR LATER

Zander and the others gathered out front of the manor

Zander Raised his Hand in the Air  
Ragnarok Come forth

A Gigantic Red Dragon Descends from the Sky Everyone Takes a step back With Wide Eyes the Dragon takes the form of a Space Ship as it's mouth becomes a boarding Ramp

"OH my God" Kristy Says  
"That is Incredible" Kane says  
"Wow" Angel Says  
"Cool" Wyatt and Liam said

Everyone Climbs onboard and gathers in the Hold

Zander Stands facing the others

"OK Everyone firstly May i say WELCOME ABOARD Ragnarok this is a little project i've been working on the last decade, and it's ready and we need it. We'll be travelling to What used to be Ranger Isle, a fortress for Rangers well after we all didn't need it we locked it down...

however our golden friend has taken it and it's now basically Hells Isle

attacking in one big group is stupid and we'll be mowed down, so we are going in at two points group one attack from the Front up the beaches and engage the troops guarding the sea entry points this team will be Led by Me

Group two will be dropped off from the air near the front door it's your role to destroy the main external security and wait for team 1 to arrive for the main assault this team will be led by Angel and Taker

Angel, Deadman who do you want with your team?

"Well take Lea and Wyatt. That way we can have can make sure they're alright." Taker said.

"I'll go with them." Kristy said.

Zander nods "Alright that leaves Sienna, liam, amy and Kane with me"

"I'll be by your side the entire way Z" Ax Adds

"We'll need to have tight commuation so if anyone runs into trouble." Sienna said.

"our Powers will do it the helmets work like a relay system, and remember on this occasion Killing is a must, these enemies will not hesitate " Zander Adds

"Not to mention that whole place will be guards by putties." Kristy said.

"Dad what if we run into some other rangers do we get them out?" Amy asked.

"we cross that bridge when we come to it, they could have been turned" Zander Says

"That might be likey Zan but remember Tommy Oliver is trapped in there to. His the bravest one Ranger we know." Kristy said.

"Its been years, if the Professor is still alive i'll be amazed he's been officially missing for over 12 years" Ax Added

"Tommy was always the strongest fighter. Zordon was his mentor believe me his still alive." Sienna said.

"we're Approaching the Island the ship will loop around then drop off team 1 and then team two so Everyone SUIT UP"

"Right" everyone said.

Destiny Force team Line up and each raise their right Arm waving it around and pressing the Morphers "DESTINY FORCE RANGER ACTIVATE"

Zander, Sienna, Angel and Kristy are all Covered in their Suits, Siennas Sapphire, Angels Onyx, Zanders Silver and Kristys Jade

the Destiny Fury Team Line Up Next Each Raising Crossing both of their Arms at the Wrists pulling them apart as their powers Generate their morphs

"DESTINY FURY ACTIVATION"

Wyatt, Liam, Amy and Lea are all clad in their suits too

Taker and Kane look at Zander confused "Urm Kid How do we?" Taker Asks

"Taker do a throat Slice, and Kane do your turnbuckle Fire thing" Zander Says

"Makes sense." kane said.

The Two Legendary Wrestlers Do the Moves as their Armoured Gear takes the Place of their Outfits, both are a little confused at the side Arm they both have on their Hips

"Blaster Rifles" Zander says "Thought it might be Helpful"

"Very nice kid." Taker said.

"Well we all have side Arms too i mean you have lighting and Kane can shoot Fire but this won't drain you " he taps some buttons on a laptop and both men gain a Thin Sword on their other Hip "Now We're All playing with the Same Deck" Zander Grins as he lines up on the boarding Ramp

"Anyway we're just off the coast so we'll be pulling up by the beach for deployment in a moment" Zander says

"Everyone ready?" Angel asked.

Ragnarok pulls up by the beach and the ramp opens up, the team hop out Zander Last he turns and looks the others "See you guys at the Front doors"

Zander Says


	6. Chapter 6

Team 1 Hop down into the fray Zander and Kane Swords up begin cutting down hoards of Putties While the other three join them in a line To sweep the beach

The Second Team line the Ramp as the Ship Drops them in the front Courtyard Taker and Angel Lighting Up The Super Putty guards with Bolts of Lightning  
The putties Scatter Into small Chunks

Wyatt and Leah Stand Back to Back Lea using her blaster and Wyatt shooting Fire from his fingertips turning enemy after Enemy into soup

Kristy uses her daggers throwing them at enemies dislodging eyeballs

"How's the Beach Z?" Angel says as she blows Putty to hell

"Looking Good Beach clear a few guards running away towards you so we'll be meeting up shortly" Zander Replies slicing the Head off a sentry

"Nice moves Kid I like you more and more you're brutal" Kane says as he follows suit.

"You don't know How cool it is to hear you say that Man" Zander Says

"Zander now is not the time to be a fan boy" Sienna Sighed

Liam and Amy Engage a group of 6 Putties taking them down 1 by 1 With Kicks and Punches  
Amy Finishing with a nut Kick

"Getting a little over run here Guys How Close are you?" Angel Communicates

"We're maybe 5 minutes Away" Sienna Replies

5 Minutes Later

Zander Climbs to the top of a Hill looking down seeing What looks like a Rugby Scrum surrounding Angels Group completely over Run

"Brother" Kane Calls Looking to Charge in

"No Kane Lets be Smart" zander says Cutting down a tree with his Axe. "Light this on Fire and Throw it like a Spear" Zander Instructs. "When he does this Sienna Follow up with Energy Blasts, Kids Let's get down there

Zander and his kids head into the vicinity  
"Shields Activate" Zander Calls as a gigantic tree fireball hits the puttie Group killing all of the Putties

"What the?" Taker Yells looking up seeing Sienna and Kane on the Hillside

"Where's Liam, Amy and Zander" Lea says looking around for the young ranger who very much was growing on her  
Zander Breaks the Shield

"Everyone okay, sorry we were Late" Zander Says

"You Alright Lea?" Liam Says Approaching his Purple clad Crush

"Urm Yeah I'll Live" She Said

"Right So Let's Bust in" Taker Says

"Kane, Wyatt As you can see we have a large wooden Door to contest With Would You Two Mind?" Zander Says

"It would be Our Pleasure Right Uncle Kane?" Wyatt Said

Flames came from their Hands Soon the Door Was Smouldering and it fell inwards

"Everyone Ready the Stuffs about to hit the Fan" Angel Said

As the Door Collapsed inwards a group of putties Large Enough to fill the Houston Astrodome Begin Filing through the Door hole Still burning so many Were incinerated as Kane and Wyatt Keep the Flames up Any who got through were swiftly Cut to ribbons  
by The Remaining Rangers

Zander Kicking Aside an Enemy Torso Steps forward

"Well I guess we go in" Zander Says Leading the Team through the Burned out Door

Inside the Main Hall is entirely empty except for a man standing with his Back to the Team

"Hey Wait isn't that the Green Ranger?" Wyatt Says Walking Forward

"Wyatt Stop" Zander yells too late Wyatt is thrown back into Kane by the Green Ranger

"Ah Rangers My Master Said you were coming, and to Destroy You I Am The MIGHTY MORPHIN GREEN RANGER AND YOU ALL WILL DIE

A/N Well crap now what will our heroes do they can't fight the professor can they? Find out Next Time

Thank you Takers Soul Girl & Randy's Viper Girl for The loan of their characters

Much appreciated ladies


	7. Chapter 7

"Professor Listen, Whatever Golder has done to you, you must understand you are being manipulated" Zander begged his Teacher

The Green Ranger Laughed  
"Ha a likely story, I know all about you Silver Ranger, You murdered your Predecessor to take his place" The Green Ranger Explained

"NO! Zander WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING" angel said emotion building

"Ax I think we need you!" Zander called

In a flash of light Ax appears  
"Professor You know my Face, I was Ax Wilson I died Fighting the man who is controlling you the final blow was struck from him, I plead with you Sir Find deep down the Man who trained me as a Ranger" Ax Pleads

"NEVER I KNOW YOU TO BE THE ENEMY" the green Legend growls charging the Team

"You can't fight him back" Kristy says

"I don't have a choice if I can break his Sword it might break him free" Zander Says

Zander Clashes Swords with the green Ranger They clash back and forth Zander being thrown backwards into a wall Laying Still for a moment, Everyone looks horrified Until Zander Slowly gets to his Feet, on wobbly Legs

"I've got no choice Professor I've got to do this" Zander says

He crosses his Arms over his chest

Silver Ranger Power Down

"Zander What Are you doing" Angel screams

Zander crosses the Room Dropping to his Knees before Tommy

"Professor Thomas Oliver I. Zander Darke Refuse to Fight you as Such I surrender Fate to you"

"What! Is he Crazy" Taker Growls  
"The Green guy will kill him" Kane Adds

"Zander has a plan I'm sure of it Ax says

Tommy Raises his Sword High ready to behead Zander he swings the Sword down as he does this his head begins to ache he drops the sword holding his Temples

"Argh this feels so Wrong, But you are the Enemy" He growls

"Wyatt, Kane Quick destroy the sword" Ax Yells

"Yessir" Wyatt Says  
"Alright" Kane says  
as the two blast huge fireballs at the Sword incinerating it entirely

The green Ranger Hits the ground his morph fails leaving the Older Man laid out cold on the Ground  
he slowly comes round as Zander picks his old mentor up

"Zander, Ax what the hells happened" He Grunted pretty bashed up

"Prof its Golder he's turned this place into his castle of Evil we're raiding it to take him out, he must have put you under a spell I couldn't fight you and My willingness to surrender Opened you up so we could break the spell"

The Professor Listens and Turns to the team. "Thanks for saving me Guys"

"Prof Do you know where Golder is holed up, this doesn't end until We Kill Him and I intend to get it done this time" Zander Asks

"I think I was the last defensive Line, So the next Room should be his Elite Guard but I'm coming with you" Prof Oliver states

"Happy to Have you, Wyatt, Liam Amy Lea I want you Four to make sure nothing Follows us in Defensive Wall, This is one battle We don't need Extra Back up Showing up in the middle of" Zander says

"Sure Dad no one will pass us" Amy Says

"Yeah we got you covered" Liam Says

Wyatt and Lea Nod in agreement

"You Should Morph Professor" Kristy says

"Oh Right, ITS MORPHIN TIME, DRAGONZORD"

Tommy stands in his Green Ranger Costume and Follows the others into the Next Room its A Huge Ball Room with Quantron's and Putties Guarding an Elevato

They Take fighting Stances When Taker stops them

"Listen Angel, Zander and Professor go on ahead Leave these guys to us Me Kane Sienna and Kristy can Handle this You Go face That Guy We'll keep you covered"  
The Legend wrestler Explains

"If you're sure Daddy " Angel says unsure

"Hey why can't I go He killed Ax" Kristy says

Ax Appears

"Krist Help Taker with the guards I'll make sure he pays I promise" The Dead Ranger Says

"You make sure you come back to me Zander Darke" Sienna Says

Zander Hugs his Wife and Whispers in her Ear  
"You think I'd knowingly Leave an Ass like your's? I'll be back Hot Stuff "Zander growls in her Ear

"Zander I'm not even going to Ask, Angel Says Face palming

"Let's Go Team" Tommy Says

The Team boards the Elevator Ascending to the Upper Floors as Takers Group begin fighting the Elite Soldiers

Taker and Kane Throw Guards around like they have many cruiserweights in their Careers  
Kane's hands heat up and he begins Melting the Quinton's and Effectively Welding them to Each other

Sienna and Kristy Team up to Kick Ass with their Power Weapons Breaking Putties Apart and Denting Quantron Armour with hard Shots.

Zanders group

Reaches the Top of the Elevator  
finding an open air Throne Room Sat in the Centre is Golder Lording it up Ax vanishes at this point wanting to be a surprise

"Ah rangers you're Here I've been Waiting, Even you are here you green Joke"

"Golder you Mother ... I'm here to kill you so cut the. BS and lets fight" Zander Growls

"Ah yes the Silver Ranger Best friend of that Crimson Joker I Stripped from the coil, Shame he was a good fighter Hope you weren't too fond of the fool" The Golden clad Creature Gloated

"Golder Lets Fight" Tommy Says

"Zander I'm always here my brother" Ax says in his mind

Zander Charges at Golder but is repelled and thrown onto a Coffee table that explodes from impact

"That was Easy who's next"  
The Golden man Gloats

"ZANDER NO" Angel Cries

Professor Oliver goes over to dig zander out of the debris Angel Falls to her Knees Energy Burning Through her Body

Ax Enters her mind seeing what she's been through

"Angel Listen to me, Call for Onyx Battlizer It will help you" He Says

"Listen to him Angel Baby" A kind Female voice says

"Okay" Angel Whispers

Tears streaming down her Face she Screams  
"ONYX BATTLIZER POWER"  
Ang's Suit Thickens, She Gains Taker Style Armour. And A Huge Sword

"Well looks like the little black Cry baby has some Spunk" He gloats

Angel Stands Energy Still Surging Through Her. Beginning a Hard hitting Sword Fight, Swords Clashing  
Angel is on the advantage when golder Hits her low with a Kick Striking down with his Sword a large implosion occurs as Angel is Demorphed landing back on her knees she sees Golder has won bowing her head talking to people in her Mind

"I'm Sorry Ax, Mama, Grandma, Daddy I Failed I failed all of you" She says as she waits for the killing blast

She hears the blast fired  
when

"Angel No Get away" Ax Screams  
holding back the blast absorbing its Energy his Spirit Form hits the wall which Collapses

"Now Where were we Onyx Ranger Oh yes I was about to murder you" The Smug Monster said

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING GOLDER" zanders voice Says Angel Looks seeing a dead eyed Unmorphwd Zander with Energy shooting through his Body

"GOLDER YOU HAVE PUSHED ME AS FAR AS I CAN BE PUSHED NOW IT IS TIME TO PAY FOR YOU INDESCRETIONS FOR SHANE, FOR BLAKE, FOR HUNTER, FOR CAMERON, FOR AX AND FOR EVERY OTHER HERO YOU HAVE KILLED, I CALL UPON SILVER RAGNAROK BATTLIZER " Zanders transformation is violent and explosive he screams as his body and parts of the ragnarok merge His Suit is Still Silver but he has Red Wings a dragon shaped Helmet Laser cannons on each Arm and Skates on his feet

he Flies into Golders legs Launching him high in the Sky he proceeds to fly through Golder at the speed of light repeatedly Each time Smashing into him with impossible Force He Eventually Hurls Golder Down to the Floor Firing Lasers at the golden mess Blowing him Apart opening a micro black hole sucking the fragments inside and closing it again

He swoops down next to Angel who Runs hugs him kissing his cheek

"Zander you did it... What's happening?"

"Argggggghhhhhh" Zander Screams as his Battlized Form Fades Energy Shooting off him behind him hitting the Debris An unmorphed Zander collapses flat on the floor unmoving

"ZANDER GET UP ZANDER" ANGEL YELLS

The other two groups Appear in streaks of light seemingly teleported by Zanders Energy all Yell in horror at the Seemingly Dead Zander

"What happened" Taker Said Hugging Angel who by this point is Crying

"Zanders... Battlizer...he...won... then it imploded...is he... Is he...?"

Sienna who rushed over to her husband rolling him onto his back demorphed Kissed her Husband Who Seemed unresponsive until a smile formed on his Face

"Hey Gorgeous what did I do? Save the world, you ain't kissed me like that since the kids  
..." He Said Quietly

"Zander my Baby you Did it you Won but never scare me like that Again" she Admonished him sitting him up As Kane him up Propping him on one Shoulder They Walk over to Angel

"Angel Babe Don't cries like that you look like a road-kill Panda" Zander Joked

Angel gasps looking up

"Zander you're You're Okay" She says through Sods

As she gets up

"A bit banged up, nothing a little TLC from my Wife won't fix"

Angel hugs Him he grunts from his ribs being sore

"Sorry" She Says

"Z. Ax took a killing blow for me he landed over there She Pointed Suddenly the Powered up suits taker and Kane were wearing vanished as the powers shot at the place where Ax had landed

"Grandpa? Uncle?" Wyatt Said  
"Ax's Power just Left me" Taker said  
"Yeah me too Kane Said"  
"What the heck is going on" Angel Said

A small explosion goes off clearing the debris  
standing from the debris is a fully morphed and living Ax Wilson he walks over crossing his Arms on his chest "Power Down" He Yelled

"Ax you're" Angel Stutters

"Ax?" Zander Says unable to make a sentence

Kristy and Wyatt Bolt over hugging Ax

"Hey Sis, Yeah I'm Real" Ax Says

"Uncle Ax You came back" Wyatt Says

"Seems that way Kiddo, Now get you mom. Off me before she strangles me to death" He Says

Kristy steps back

"Now I've seen everything" Taker Says

"How" Angel Says

"I think I know" Tommy Said "When Ax Absorbed that blast from golder it Gave him enough Energy to Reform himself partially, Then when Zanders energy imploded it had to go somewhere and from Ax and Zanders close bond it went to Ax, As for The Powers leaving taker and Kane, They sensed their true master had risen and his Powers returned to him"

Ax took Zanders Hand in his Left and Angels in his Right "Thank you both I'm back and We're a Unit Again" he looks to Zander and says "I won't be the leader However, Zander You have Proven you Belong as Leader I Will Report to you"

A/N  
Well Golder has fallen this time fir good Zander and Sienna gave lots of Stuff to get up to here

Oh and Ax is Alive

Review with thoughts I've got an idea for another Plot A kind of a Rewrite of SPD. Or a prequel I know SPD was meant to be 2025 and I'm at that now but I'm going to make my own version of SPDs creation

Following on from this

Thank You to Takers Soul Girl for Angel and Lea I know lea had like one line but. She'll get a bigger Part in my Sequel

And Thanks to  
Randy's viper girl  
for Kristy, Wyatt and Sienna hope you don't mind her flirty I played her in this but I figured her and zander's marriage seemed a little lacking and romance I struggle with so I just went full honeymoon period stuff

If you like me here I'm. YouTube Host too so head on over to my channel Axelsteel21 and subscribe


End file.
